Butterfly Girl Diaries :3
by MikaitoShion
Summary: Hey guys this is the first story in my series of stories for a girl named Mikaito Tskamato with a huge secret but you'll love to see who her friends are! Writing gets progressivly better after the second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys there is a umm "Different" language in this story it is shown by slanted text, i do use vocaloid and japanese songs because well...there's some music in this.**

**I feel as if the begininng is a bit weak but after this chapter it gets better :3**

Crowds roaring, hands clapping, glow sticks waving, and people chanting "Queen Kaito, Queen Kaito". The sounds I hear a lot at these types of things. Then suddenly uproar, I look as my best friend Simon walks out onto the stage.

"Hello everyone my name is Simon or otherwise known as Prince Simon!" his sleek and calming voice echoed into the audience. "Today the hope choir will be singing just for you guys! Let's begin!" I watched as thousands of people clapped and cheered for us.

"Well here we go again" I sighed, my servant and sister Melody put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I can do this, tonight then the next night and then we go home. Maybe things will be better when we get back.

I moved into my place upfront, we were all in places judging by our singing voices. I was in the first row of girls just standing there waiting for our cue. My friends Mika and Nure were standing next to me silent. Melody, Lily, Mica, and Siena next to each other in the row behind us, then the boys which I would tell you but it was too dark to see.

_A purple butterfly,_

_On your right shoulder,_

_as I kissed you in the very corner of the room_

We began it as we always do, Purple Butterfly on your Right Shoulder, my favorite song to sing in our language. But I'm translating it into English so anyone who wants to can read it.

But we all moved gracefully together in a crew, Simon was in front of the boys' choir, followed by our other friends Hikari and Kairi the twins who could be nobles. Next to the twins was another prince named Dune and next to him was our good friend and royal knight, his name is Kuroba. I was put in on a later line but it was still part of the melody.

_Sounds of a piano echoed…_

_Trapped in my head!_

Then everyone was happy and jumping for our music! This made me smile. Even though I didn't think I would smile afterwards.

_A purple butterfly_

_On your right shoulder._

We started the chorus over again as the song demanded. But this time with more energy, when we said "trapped in my head" the guys came into the song which added a lot more power.

_I'm having a nightmare,_

_Please hurry and wake me!_

_First impressions and such beginnings_

_Are always trivial right?_

Ha story of my life, being I'm my position I have to always make great impressions and things like that. We finished the song a bit later and then it was my turn for my solo song like always. It's called rolling girl.

_The lonely girl dreams the impossible as she pleases._

_There's so much going on in that noisy head of hers._

_She stirs it all around, stirs it all around._

I felt a connection to this song, a deep one like there was something about it that was meant for me and only me.

_She mutters "No problem"_

_But weren't the words lost?_

_Failed again, failed again!_

_If it ends with a wrong search I'll roll again!_

_One more time, one more time!_

_"I will roll today too!"_

_The girl says the girls says,_

_As she orchestrated the meaning in her spoken words!_

_"Are you okay now?"_

_"Not yet the future still isn't in sight…_

_So I'm going to hold my breath for now!"_

Then I just got lost in my mind singing thinking of all the lives I've seen like this. I finished the song and the entire concert flew by in a breeze for me! I got undressed in my room afterwards. I changed into my white nightgown and layed down on my spring bed and pulled the faded pink quilt over my head.

I heard the door next door to me close. I figured Simon had finished changing and was gonna go to bed. I looked through a crack in the stone wall to see him looking back at me, I giggled a bit. And when I opened my eyes again he was grinning too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people imma be doing this every sunday but i decided the other one was WAY too short**

"You did great today, Miku" he slyly said as he turned to his pillow. I got a bit mad but looking at that goofy grin almost covered by white hair as he looked down I knew he was only teasing me.

"Well Simon, you remember what happens after tomorrow right?" I sadly stated turning to my book leaning against the walls of the old castle. I felt excited and yet nervous. The day we finally get to see what our new life will be like.

"Yes I do princess, hey maybe you can even have Romeo back in this one!" he excitedly laughed.

I threw a pillow at the wall and snapped "My mother wouldn't ever allow it you know that!"

"I know, dang I miss Romeo."

"You know I do too,"

"More than anyone!" he stated yet again, a recuing thing for him. He was a simple boy, and that's why he is my best friend, he is predictable and yet mysterious. But I guess I can say the same about myself.

"So Simon you all packed yet?" I asked turning and seeing my book bag of personal belongings in the corner of my room. I heard him jump up and I giggled, forgetful as always. We call these memory bags, bags from our past.

"Whatcha packin' Simon?" I teased lying back down on my bed and pulling out an old picture. It was of me and Romeo, my old boyfriend who died. I put it in my bag carefully and closed it when I heard Simon grumbling about forgetting to pack like always.

"So tomorrow's the last concert of the season, you nervous?" he said, trying to make me stop laughing.

"More than anything!" I smiled while saying it. Giggling and throwing myself against my pillow.

"Hm typical princess laughing in the face of danger and nervousness" he scoffed, I heard something thud down. Then another door slamming was heard. I got up a bit and noticed that it wasn't from Simon's room.

"Typical prince forgetting to pack," I sneakily added as I heard another thud from the room on the other side of me. That was Dune's room, me and Simon both laughed and we heard another voice not as smooth as Simon's but just as cool.

"Hey it's not my fault I was busy!"

"Yeah busy napping!" I scoffed at him turning back to my bed and crawling under the sheets. I was tired and while I looked out my tiny window I saw the crescent moon high in the sky. I looked across my room to see Melody already asleep on her bed. I hadn't noticed her there before.

"Hey dune…"

"Yes Mikaito?"

"Where's Kuroba at right now?"

"Oh he went to see the Queen, she's telling him his place tonight," I heard dune say sadly. Kuroba and Dune are brothers but like me and melody, Kuroba is his 'servant' but we don't like using that word.

"Oh…" I sighed. Looking over at Melody soundly asleep I asked "Is he leaving tonight?"

"I don't know. That's for the Queen to decide" I heard melody roll over. Then just silence.

"Hey Mikaito what do you think our assignments will be?" I heard Simon break the awkward silence.

"Huh? Oh I-I hadn't…thought about it yet," I stammered out.

"I hope we are all together this time" he sighed.

"Well don't get your hopes up…" I stated bluntly.

"Knowing your mother…" Simon started solemnly.

"And knowing how she is towards you-"Dune continued in the same tone,

"It'll probably be a bad life" I finished rolling over and closing my eyes.

While falling asleep I heard Simon and Dune talking to each other even though my room is in between us. They were talking about our past lives…but most of our time together has been spent in this castle in between those lives.

Then on the brink of sleep I heard a knock on my door. I got up and rubbed my eyes. I looked over and Melody was doing the same but she opened the door with me sitting on the end of my bed.

"Sorry for the intrusion my princess but, the concert tomorrow has been canceled and you will be receiving your positions tonight." A gruff guard said. Me and Melody just stood there for a few seconds frozen in the doorway. I think we were still thinking that we were half asleep and heard him wrong but we didn't since we saw Dune outside.

"What? Oh umm ok just let us change and we will be right out!" I stated trying to hide my nervousness. I turned to face a slightly trembling Melody, she was scared but she went to close the door anyway.

"Oh hey guys don't be so stiff this is gonna be fun!" I heard Dune say as Melody closed the door. I got off the bed and opened my dresser, putting on my green velvet dress I looked to see the moon a bit higher up in the sky.

"My lord, are you scared?" I heard Melody whisper to me and she smoothed out her pale blue sundress and putting her reddish pink hair into pigtails.

"Terrified" I smiled putting my glasses on and my black ribbon in my long silver hair. "But…there's a chance she would let me see Romeo again, so I have to keep my head high!" I grabbed my sister's hand just as she turned to face me and headed towards the door.

"Oh hey you two" I heard Simon's sly voice yawn out. He was wearing a white dress shirt over his blue jeans. Dune had the same sort of outfit on only his pants were black. We saw the twins Hikari and Kairi each wearing a blue hoodie over a white shirt and tan pants.

"Oh hey guys," I sighed for some reason I thought they were guards.

"Well come on let's go!" the twins said grabbing one of my hands for each of them and walking. I looked at the red headed twins as we walked…they were scared, I could tell.

"Hikari Kairi?" I stopped dropping my head so that my silver bangs covered my face "Please don't be scared, you'll make me scared too!" I whispered to them.

Kairi gripped my hand tighter and whispered back "Don't worry about us, we are just worried about you is all." I blushed a deep red and looked back to see Melody slightly giggling at me.

We made it down to the throne room and I saw Dune's eyes turn from the dusty color they usually are to black. "The queen has called Dune first?" I asked questionably looking up at Kairi who was still holding my hand.

"Looks like it…" the both said in unison. I finally noticed that they were still holding my hand after Dune had gone into the throne room and I swiped it away. They looked at me confused.

"If my mother were to see that she would hang you both" I whispered to them and they looked shocked. "Guessing you forgot" I face palmed at their expression. I leaned against the wall feeling weak and tired; Simon did the same only he actually yawned.

"Dang why did she have to call us at this time?" he said between yawns. "I mean isn't the morning just as good?"

"Well when its morning here it's night in the human world," Melody stated matter of factly.

"Aaw the world of the halfpires," Hikari said "and Heavenly Angels" the boy added when Simon glared at him.

"Yeah but remember in the human world we have to refer to it as Neo Verona." a distant voice sighed. We all turned and saw a familiar black haired boy, Kuroba, his eyes fading back from black to its normal green color.

"Kuroba what was your assignment?" melody asked running over to him. He shook his head as if to clear a fog and looked at Melody.

"Umm I'm gonna stay with Dune," he smiled "whatever his assignment is I'm gonna have to follow him!" Melody's eyes lit up and Kuroba blushed a bit.

"Does this mean me and you will stay together, my lord?" melody happily chirped to me. I walked over and put a hand on her head she smiled.

"Don't get your hopes up…" I heard Simon say, then all of a sudden the doors of the throne room opened and a man handed out papers to everyone, except Kuroba and me.

"Huh?" we all said. It said our assignments on it and Melody got 'follow Mikaito'. Simon's assignment was 'Rich Banker's Son.' And Hikari and Kairi, who share a paper, had 'Fabric designer's sons'.

"What about…"

"Princess Mikaito" the twins said finishing each other's sentences. Everyone turned and stared at me but I just felt a rushing dizziness sweep over me. I could tell I was being called to the Queen's Room and that my eyes would turn black just as Dune's had.

"She's being called…" I heard melody say as I turned and faced the throne of my mother.

_Eyes red as blood,_

_Hair silver as web _

_Come to me._


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guys imma be busy on Sunday so decided to upload this ahead of schedule, And before anyone gets confuzzled the italic words are in a differnt language called "Veronin" It sorta souns like japanese but its not...confuzzling ain't it?**

**Oh well on with le long chapter :D**

I walked unconsciously to her room seeing dune next to me on the floor bowed. I stared straight at her as my haziness faded away. My mother…the Queen, has called me for once.

"Hello mother…" I said, sadly. She looked at me condescendingly.

"Your mission this time is to pretend to be a normal school girl, only you must attend a club called a…host club." She said, it sounded like venom was coming out of her mouth as she spoke. "Do NOT fail me"

"Y-yes mother…I will do my best…" I sighed so that she could hear. I immediately got up and so did dune. We turned and both pushed opened the door. Then the haziness left us both and we stood in front of the others and told them the news.

"Oh sounds like fun doesn't it, my lord?" melody squealed excitedly. I shrugged; feeling like the twins knew something about this.

"Hikari Kairi do you know about this?" I sighed glaring at them.

They both tensed up and said "Well…my lord, the reason you haven't seen us for a while because we were already in that world…and we befriended the hosts." They looked to the ground together while speaking, again, in unison.

"Well isn't that a good thing?" Simon sighed looking at them "Why do you two look so sad about it,"

"Well" Hikari sighed "We hadn't told you guys" he looked over at Kairi, surprised that he wasn't talking along with him. Kairi was staring at me for some reason.

"L-let's just all go grab our bags and get going" I stuttered feeling a chill go up my spine. Suddenly I felt a pair of furry feet jump onto my shoulder. I giggled and grabbed it. "Well hello there lokist" I smiled as I held the cute dusty looking tabby cat.

"There he is!" Melody sighed a bit relieved. We couldn't find him earlier and we got scared thinking my mother had taken him away. "I guess he's coming with us" she giggled and scratched his little head.

"Well let's go then!" Simon said excitedly. A mission being this mysterious had to be exciting, or at least fun. This wasn't normal so everybody was a bit more excited than the other. Cradling Loki in my arms Kairi caught up to me, seeing as Hikari was talking to Dune about the school we were going too.

"You excited, my lord?" Kairi asked while falling into foot stead with me. I nodded my head silently, still feeling a bit shaken up about seeing the Queen. He looked at me worriedly, "P-princess you hear me?"

"Huh…oh yeah I heard you, didn't you see my nodding?" I shakily said as I kept walking. Loki jumped onto my shoulder and we walked like that until we got to our rooms. Kairi never stopped looking at me like something was wrong but when I closed the door to my room and sighed I felt that uneasy stare subside.

"Check your bag for everything Melly" I called over to Melody. She looked annoyed that I called her that weird nickname but picked up her pink messenger-bag. I opened my purple one and checked things off my list.

Romeo's picture, check

Spell Book, check

Concealing Ribbon and Glasses, on my head so yeah check.

Laptop, check

Laptop, accessories check

New school uniform, check….regretfully.

Luffy, …

"Oh yeah I forgot Luffy!" I remarked turning to look at my bed. Every noble has something like a plushie, which holds good memories and calms them down significantly. Melody's looks like a crow and Simon's well, Simon's is a cow. Dune has a pink bunny and Kuroba has a fish.

I found the little blonde elf plush and hugged it; placing it in my bag I closed it. Picking up Loki me and melody met up at our door. "Ready my lord?" she asked fixing her red pigtails.

"Yep!" I said pulling my black ribbon in my silver hair, making my hair turn black and the ribbon turn silver. "Aaw concealing ribbons are so useful in the human world" I giggled thinking about the dozens of times it's helped me fit in.

Everyone met up in the hallway, Hikari and Kairi's hair was Strawberry-Blonde for the human world, and Simon's was bleach-blonde. Dune's was his familiar dirty-blonde since that's a normal hair color on earth. Melody's was red and Kuroba was brown haired instead of black.

"Ok everyone fall out!" the twins chanted as we walked down the red carpeted hallway. We made it to a room at the end of the hall which we know fairly well.

"Let's go everyone enchanted items in the circle!" I snapped as everyone got in their spaces on the enchantment circle. I held out my cross necklace loosely so did Simon and Dune. The twins, Melody, and Kuroba held out their wrists which held bracelets that had a small cross dangling off of it.

"_To the human world we veronians go for a lifetime chosen by the queen, oh spirits let us pass by freely." _We all chanted as the circle glowed a brilliant green.

"_Guilt-Na-Zen commands it!" _ I said finishing the chant the light became a blinding white flash and we found ourselves in an unfamiliar building. Well the twins were perfectly fine with the new surroundings.

We were in a grand hallway, the schools walls were literally PINK and the windows were huge. It was honestly as grand as the castle! "Welcome to Ouran Academy great veronians!" Hikari and Kairi said with smirks on their faces.

"Thanks…but you could've warned us that this place was so grand…" I sighed while face palming. We each took off our cloaks revealing our Ouran uniforms. The boy's uniform was a white dress-shirt under a light blue dress jacket with black pants and a black tie.

The girl's uniform was an ugly Yellow dress with a red stringy-bow in the middle of the collar, white stocking and black dress shoes. "Ugh I would much rather be wearing my usual green dress." I complained while tightening the red ribbon.

"This place has dorm rooms too!" the twins grinned "Which we may need to visit before more people get here," they started walking down the large hallway along with everyone else.

"Why do we need to go to the dorms?" I asked.

"Well," Kairi and Hikari said at the same time "we can't have him in the main school building" they sighed while pointing to the dusty tabby laying on the messenger-bag on my hip.

"Oh right" I face palmed.

We walked around a ton of glorious hallways and passed many classrooms. The cafeteria was full of students eating breakfast, since some actually live here. We went outside and walked across a giant courtyard with a fountain for about 10 minutes. We stopped at a giant structure and the twins said "This is the girl's dorm! The boys one is that way," they turned and pointed straight across the courtyard to a similar building.

"Ok, c'mon my lord there are some helpers over there," Melody giggled grabbing my arm, but I held still and she looked back at me.

"Melly I told you this before, you got to call me by my name." I sighed and walked next to her.

She blanched and said "I-I'm sorry, Mikaito…" she said.

"Hello you must be our two new students" a slightly too cheery helper lady grinned at us. I looked up and nodded.

"I am Mikaito Tskamato and this is my sister Melody Tskamato." I pointed to Melody when I said her name. I felt a paw land on my hand and I sighed "And this is my cat, Lokist" I rolled my eyes and Melody giggled behind me.

The lady nodded and told us to follow her. We went up two staircases and went to the end of a hall with a lot of doors. She opened the last door on the right and we saw two beds a desk and a small fridge in the room along with a couch and a closet on each side.

"Here you two go, your own room." The lady led us inside and we were mostly speechless "We will add a litter box and bowls for the cat later" and then she turned and left.

"Well Melly…I guess this is our home for now" I sighed as I dropped my bag next to my bed. I opened the closet to find a dresser conveniently placed inside it with some clothes my mother sent here. It was the same for everyone who came here royally from Neo Verona.

"Yes I guess so." She sighed as Loki jumped on the window sill in-between our beds. I grabbed Luffy from my bag and put him next to my pillow. Melody did the same to hers and we both put our spell books in our book bags that we would use in the classrooms. It was more like a briefcase but it opened much like a regular book bag. I put the textbooks in along with some pencils and slung the bag over my shoulder while holding it. Melody held it with both hands with her hands down by her knees.

"C'mon Melly Kuroba is waitin' for us," I teased her lightly. She blushed and nodded. We went outside to see the other noble boys, except Hikari and Kairi, waiting for us. "Wow I was actually right for once" I laughed.

"C'mon Mikay, girls are starting to stare at us." Simon blushed, turning to face the school.

"Don't call me that!" I growled.

"Ok then I'll call you Guilt-na-girl" he smirked

"Shut your glittery mouth fairy boy" I shot back, he laughed and we all walked to the front of the school. Kuroba and Dune were in class 2-B and Melody, Simon and I were in class 2-A.

"Ok class we have 3 new students today, please welcome Mikaito and Melody Tskamato, along with Simon Truvant." Our peppy teacher chirped to the class. We all walked forward and I saw the twins in the back of the room, but a girly-looking boy was sat in-between them.

"Mikaito please sit next to Karou Hittachien," she said pointing to Kairi; _oh I see that's his human name. _ I thought as I sat next to him.

I whispered to him in Veronin "_Hey what's Hikari's human name?_ "

"Hikaru" he whispered back. "Don't speak in that language to me they don't know that we know it!" he hoarsely whispered to me.

"_That's your fault you didn't tell us before we got here!_" I hissed back yet again in Veronin. He sighed and I saw Melody now sat in front of me and Simon in front of Hikaru.

Class was boring as it was in our home town. I took notes and drew in a black notebook while being stared at by some guys around the room. I sighed and face-palmed at how this always happened in every life.

At lunch I went on a little adventure with Melody. We got some soda from a vending machine in the lunchroom and wandered around. Seeing Hikaru and Karou down the hallway we watched them open a big double door and enter. We nodded to each other which meant "Let's check it out"

"Hello?" Melody squeaked out as we opened the doors. Rose petal flew past us and we both closed our eyes.

When we opened them we saw 4 very handsome teen boys, and Hikaru and Karou. There was a blonde haired boy with lavender eyes, a tall guy with short black hair with a little dirty-blonde boy holding a bunny next to him. There was also a tall-ish guy with longish black hair and glasses writing in a notebook.

"Ummm what the flying mint bunnies…?" I questioned while walking inside.

"Oh you must be the two new girls the school was expecting today!" the tall blonde excitedly stated. "Well I am Tamaki Souh, welcome to our fair Ouran Host Club."

"H-host club!" melody and I sighed together remembering my mother's anger at us to join this certain club.

"Hikaru, Karou aren't these two parts of your class?" the glasses wearing host questioned. He didn't even looked up from what he was writing, weird.

"Yeah the black haired one sits next to Karou" Hikaru said pointing to me.

I felt a door hit me in the back and I started to fall over, I looked back a bit before bracing for impact, I saw that girly looking brown haired boy that sat in-between the twins in class.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry miss!" the boy said while trying to help me up. _Miss? _ I thought _I'm not known as a princess here am I? _

"Oh um its ok…I would've fallen either way" I sighed. He let out his hand for me to take but Melody helped me up instead, glaring at the boy. "_Is this guy a girl or a boy?_ " I asked melody in Veronin.

The hosts looked at me, all except for the twins, they just face palmed.

"What language is that?" Tamaki asked me his eyes gleaming at us.

"Ummm Veronin…" I stuttered out at him. I turned to melody and mouthed the words 'analyze' while Tamaki looked away to ask the glasses one about.

"Yes…my lord" she smiled while whispering the well-known phrase. She turned and looked at the brown haired person. "What's your name again?" she asked.

"Oh I'm Haruhi Fujioka, what's yours?" Haruhi spoke a bit scared of Melody.

"Oh me? I'm Melody Tskamato" melody stated focusing on her for a second then turning back to me and whispering in Veronin "_it seems Haruhi is a girl_" Haruhi looked confused but I just nodded to Melody.

"Kyoya do you have any information on these two?" the little blonde spoke sweetly. The tall one above him nodded and the glasses wearing boy, named Kyoya, flipped to a page in his book.

"Mikaito Tskamato, born into royalty in a country called Neo Verona. Is not part of a sector which the country has four of." He turned another page as I just felt the need to hide in a hole. "Melody Tskamato is Mikaito's adopted sister and in Neo Verona younger siblings in royal families are servants to the older ones." He closed the book and said "Is that satisfactory Ms. Tskamato?"

"I kinda wished you _wouldn't _have done that." I snapped a bit while face palming.

"My lord, you ok?" Melody asked me looking up at me a bit. I nodded and looked back up to see the twins next to me.

"_GUYS make noise when you walk! Scared me half to death!_" I snapped at them, they looked at me sadly and we heard Tamaki get up which made us all tense up.

"Hikaru, Karou did you understand her?" he snapped expectantly.

"No we don't know that weird language" the twins shrugged. Melody and I un-tensed and looked around at the large room full of couch's in neat little groups around coffee table.

"What do you people do here?" I asked sitting down on a couch while Tamaki and the other hosts sat around me.

"Well we entertain ladies here my little lamb." Tamaki said flirty like.

"_Entertain ladies? Sounds sketchy eh Mells? _"I whispered in Veronin to Melody and she giggled. I fought a laugh as I looked back to a dumbfounded Tamaki. "Sorry, sorry private joke" I giggled and he laughed.

"It must be nice to have somebody you can talk to in your native language!" He sighed and grinned.

"Yeah I guess," I said looking at hikaru and Karou who were avoiding my gaze.

"So do you think we could like, help you guys?" Melody asked. "We are good with guys" she blushed.

"_Ha-ha yeah Melody your only good with Kuroba!" _we heard from behind us and turned to see our other friends behind us.

I sighed and said "You guys shouldn't do that! _What if you were him_" I hissed back at them.

"You know them Mikay?" The little blonde boy asked.

Simon of course barreled over laughing from the little boy using my oh-so-loved nickname. I got up and kicked him in the back of his head, then I turned back to the little boy "Little boy please _don't_ encourage him to call me that"

"Ow jerk" he said rubbing the back of his head. Dune laughed and Kuroba went to get Melody.

"Who are these people Kyoya?" Tamaki asked a bit scared.

"Hm you wouldn't happen to be Simon Truvant would you?" he asked pushing up his glasses.

"Hm yeah what about it?"

"Yes I know about you Prince of the second sector in Neo Verona, you sister di-"but he was suddenly cut off when Simon put a hand over Kyoya's mouth before he could finish the word we all knew. His hair covered his eyes and all the Veronians were on their toes alert.

"Simon…_don't kill him_" I said in Veronin.

"Can you talk in ENGLISH please?" Tamaki asked.

"Sure, Simon don't murder him for mentioning her like you do to the peasants" I smiled.

All the hosts' mouth dropped well except for Kyoya and the other black haired boy. Though hikaru and Karou were just faking it, "My lord, I do believe you added a lot to that." Melody stated looking at Simon.

"Ngh damn your lucky boy," Simon sputtered at Kyoya while turning back to us. I patted him on the shoulder lightly and he grabbed my hand and let it go so he could stop me patting his shoulder.

"Oh and I'm Dune, this is Kuroba" Dune stated while pointing to Kuroba as he said his name.

"Hm Dune, don't you two have last names?" Kyoya asked.

Dune simply shrugged and walked over to where I and Simon stood. Kuroba followed dune, Melody next to him. "Either way tell me what dirt you got on us!" he smirked a bit evilly.

"Hm you two…your orphan nobles from the first sector in Neo Verona. Dune was born into the prince stature and Kuroba, like Melody, was adopted. But you don't like using your last name so, I don't have that." Kyoya smirked back at Dune.

"_Sounds like Dune has found a worthy opponent" _I giggled with Melody. Dune looked back at us and we tried to look as if we didn't do anything.

"So would you three like to join our club?" Tamaki asked pointing to the noble Veronin boys.

"Huh them? They couldn't host a cat, and trust me I know." I laughed as I sat down, next to the little blonde boy and the taller black haired boy. "What's your guy's name?"

"I'm Honey and this is Mori! Oh and this is usa-chan!" the little boy grinned and pointed to the taller guy and then his little pink stuffed bunny.

"Hey Dune it looks like yours!" I giggled and Dune blushed, hard.

"Hey at least mine isn't a stupid elf warrior!" he snapped back.

I snapped my head up and my bangs covered my eyes. "Well then, maybe I should show YOU how much of a warrior I am" I grinned evilly.

"I would love to princess but, I don't wanna get your blood on my uniform"

"Oh trust me you'll be the only one to bleed," I smirked and he blanched. I laughed and sat back down next to Melody. The host club, all except for hikaru and Karou, looked absolutely shocked.

"Hikaru Karou you don't look very _surprised_ about this lady's behavior…" Tamaki said suspected at the two. They flinched and stared at the ground, and then they looked up at each other and shrugged.

"Hey Haruhi why are you wearing a boys uniform?" I asked being bored. The host's heads snapped up and looked at me.

"H-how did you…?" Kyoya asked, dumbfounded I thought to myself _should I toy with them longer? (**And i also thought don't i sound like drousel from Black Butler? :3** )_

I heard the lunch bell ring and I stood up "I believe it's VERY obvious that he is a she, now if you excuse us," I turned along with all my magical friends "we must go back to class"

The host club looked at us leaving and Tamaki jumped up and said "Wait! Come back after school!"

I grinned and asked my comrades in our language "_Should we, yeah unless we want the Queen on our tails" _I grinned and said "Sure no problem…the choir shall make an appearance"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys im posting againnn Please forgive me if my grammar isn't le best but eh**

I sat in class and just drew in my notebook. It was all talk about Shakespeare and I knew that like the back of my hand, sadly. The twin always looked over at me curiously when we read over Romeo and Juliet, for a good reason, and today was no different.

"Now why did Romeo die next to Juliet?" the teacher asked, nobody raised their hands, though many of the girls were crying. "Very well, hmm how about…"

"_Not me, not me, not me, please dear guilt-na not me"_ I whispered under my breathe.

"Mikaito how about you?"

"_Damn…_ok hmm I believe he didn't want to live without her…" I sighed loud enough for her to hear. I tried to cover up the sadness in my voice.

"Very good, yet I believe that he should have just moved on but he had his choice" she remarked and my head snapped up.

"Uh oh…" I heard the twins sigh; Haruhi looked at them suspiciously but didn't say anything. I look down at my notebook and a tear dripped down onto its messy pages.

About an hour after that class was over, Haruhi came up to me and smiled "You still gonna come to the host club?"

"Umm, I don't really know…" I sadly sighed and got out of my seat.

She looked at me strangely "Wait I thought you were all excited about it?"

"Well yeah but, only I changed my mind everyone else will be there…I don't need to be there."

"But why did you change your mind?"

"Just memories okay? I can't deal with people today…" I pushed passed her and left the classroom.

I got a call from the twins in the middle of the courtyard I picked up my phone and answered it in Veronin _"Hello you two"_

"H-hey where are you? The boss wants to talks to you!" they chirped in angrily from the other end.

"_I can't help it! You heard what that teacher said it's hard to cope with that!"_

"Ugh hikaru cover me…" I heard Karou say then a bunch of muffled movement "_LISTEN don't you want to make the Queen happy so she can FIX this!?" _

_"Well YES but…I don't like when people slander his name!"_

_"Too bad _oh…" then I heard more muffled movement and a few swears "_Princess…get here NOW" _I heard a click from my phone and I folded it back up.

I made it back to the host club, running half the time. I entered to see hikaru and Karou sitting on the couch looking like dogs with their tails between their legs.

"Ok so what did you two do now?" I face-palmed and I saw Tamaki in a dark corner and the others staring daggers at the two strawberry blondes.

"It appears as if the twins forgot to tell us some vital information…" Kyoya said looking at them a dark purple aura around him.

"What type of information?" I asked titling my head a bit in confusion.

"Don't play dumb Princess Mikaito…" he smirked.

I snapped my head up "Don't you DARE call me that!"

"Oh and why not? What could a little princess do?"

"I can do plenty"

"No you can't your just a helpless girl"

I smirked and looked over to Hikaru and Karou they nodded and I snapped my fingers "Hikari Kairi _apprehend_"

And with that command Hikaru and Karou grabbed Kyoya's arms and put them behind his back. He was completely shocked and looked up at the twins. They had devilish grins on their faces and Tamaki got up and grabbed their arms trying to shake them off.

"What are you two doing?"

"Boss get off us!"

I ran over and took Tamaki's arms like hikaru and Karou had to Kyoya. The others had grabbed Haruhi Honey and Mori.

"WH-what is this!?" Haruhi asked angered.

"He mocked our leader," hikaru started

"So the hope choir must intervien" Karou finished tightening his grip on Kyoya's arm.

"Hope choir?" Kyoya asked wide eyed, he sunk a bit down.

"Yeah we- OH princess look out-"

Karou couldn't finish before Tamaki grabbed my necklace and I RAGED "Let GO" I growled, you could hear two voices. One of the voices was mine and the other was a combination of all my spirits.

"Not until you let me go!" he snapped back.

"My lord!" Melody ran over and Kuroba let go of Haruhi. Dune kept his hands on Mori while Simon did the same for Honey. "Let go of her! It would be hazarders for you not to!"

"Let GO" I smacked him in the face and tried to push him off my vampire-enchanted cross.

"My lord…what are your commands?" the twins said letting go of Kyoya and letting him drop to the floor a bit.

"_Get him off of me before Guilt-na murders him!_" I hissed at the boys. Haruhi was trying to hold the twins back but to no avail.

"Boss let go before she murders you!" the twins pulled him off finally. I was breathing heavily and shaking badly. I dropped to the floor and Melody caught me before I hit the floor with my head.

"Damn…why does that…always…happen?" I panted looking at the floor.

"Let me go you two!" Tamaki was raging being held by the twins. They didn't flinch and Haruhi kneed down in front of me.

"What…do you…want?" I growled in between breathes.

She looked at me curiously "He didn't strangle you or anything he was on the wrong side to do that"

"Yeah…so what?"

"Well then why are you panting like you almost died?"

"None…of your…business" I coughed and turned to get up. "And Kyoya I do believe you know of our little…group" I smirked.

"Group?" all the hosts asked but Kyoya and the twins.

"Yes you see Melody, Kuroba, Dune, Simon, Hikaru and Karou, and I are all part of a group in Neo Verona called the 'Hope Choir'" I explained in one quick sentence. The entire club looked at me confused but Kyoya just slightly shivered.

"Yep and Mikaito is our leader!" the twins grinned finally letting go of Tamaki. "So if you mess with her you mess with us!"

"Well it's the same for you guys as well, if anyone messes with any of us they could end up in the hospital" I laughed and nodded to Simon and Dune to let go of Honey and Mori.

"So boss,"

"What did you wanna talk to her about?" the twins said finishing their sentences.

Tamaki stood up straight and brushed off his uniforms sleeves "Well I wanted to ask all these Veronians to join our club." He said enthusiastically.

"Well I guess we could" I smiled and all my other friends laughed and nodded. "Yeah sure we'll do it"

"Great, I already have their" he pointed to Simon Dune and Kuroba, "Types picked out!"

"Wait what?" I heard Simon snap.

"Umm types?" Kuroba mousey squeaked out.

"Yes, Kuroba was it?" Kuroba nodded "You shall be the innocent type!"

Dun was leaning against a wall nodding along to everything Tamaki said "Dune, you seem to agree?" Kyoya asked eyeing him surprisingly.

When he didn't answer I saw a black wire leading up to his ear and pulled it out, "Earphones, really Dune?"

"Hey I was memorizing that song!" He hurriedly realized that they had been taken out.

"It's my song dune, you don't sing it." I said turning to the group once more. Tamaki and Simon were arguing back and forth about who should be the Princely type, which Tamaki was.

"Listen I'm a real Prince so wouldn't it make sense that I'm the princely type?" Simon retorted to whatever Tamaki said.

"But I'm the prince on the host club!"

"Too bad, I'm a REAL prince you're just a fake!"

"Wait Simon…I'm a prince too you idiot." Dune interjected in-between the two.

"Wait what?" Tamaki said looking dumbfounded.

"Well we have several sectors of royalty in Verona, the first sector is mine, the second is Simon's and well the other two for the other two princes'" Dune said while patting Simon annoyingly on the head.

"Well either way I'm staying the princely type, Simon you have the smart type and Dune you have the bad boy type!" Tamaki stated in one quick sentence.

Both of them looked pissed and I laughed silently under my breath. "_Serves you right for calling me Guilt-Na-girl earlier Simon,"_

"_Wait what about you, you called me Fairy boy!"_ he remarked back at me.

"_I already got Karma, from the teacher." _ I smirked at him "_and this is yours"_

"You guys shouldn't speak in Veronin unless we are planning something" Hikaru sighed, face palming along with Karou.

The hosts looked over at the twins a bit baffled but then Dune said "Hey they lived in Verona didn't they? It makes sense that they would know and understand the language."

"Hey wait what about me and melody, what do we do?" I asked looking over to Kyoya.

"You will help serve tea and act as a tool to aid our hosting skills." He stated pushing up his glasses.

"A tool…sounds a bit sketchy but I guess I don't have a choice." I shrugged and walked over to a table.

"Ok time to open up the club!"


	5. Author's note

**Authors Note: Ok guys im taking a poll, should i rewrite the first two chapters or just leave them as they are? I feel that the first two chapters are REALLY weak but i have low confidence when i write either way so i don't know if it's really good and i just don't think so or if i just suck :P**

**So tell me in reiews: Rewrite/Leave it**


	6. Chapter 5

**Well guys a BIT of action takes place here and a bit of freaking out...let's just begin before i spoil anything huh? ;)**

"So Hikaru, Karou why didn't you tell the other hosts where you were from?" Some girls asked the twins during their hosting time. I was sitting there with them, acting as their 'tool'.

"Well it's not a well-known country; some people don't even know it exists!" Hikaru exclaimed a bit loudly.

"Hikaru, don't be so loud the other girls are staring." Karou whined a bit faking a blush.

I had to look away before they started their brotherly love act again. It was so weird! Though the other girls seemed to love when they did it, they would be squealing their heads off at it.

I saw Simon and Dune arguing and the girls in their groups LOVED it, Kuroba was trying to break it up, which made his fans squeal even LOUDER.

"_Melody please switch me…please." _ I hissed over to Melody who was at Tamaki's station. She shook her head a bit, "Traitor"

The girls were staring at me weirdly, and it wasn't friendly either. I decided to just sit with the twins for a bit until Kyoya had spoken up "The hosting hours are now over"

As the girls left I went over to where Dune and Simon were set up, but they were still arguing and the girls didn't want to leave, but we soon made them. I turned around to see them right in each other's faces.

"Why do I have to be the smart type?"

"I don't know because you aren't a bad boy like me,"

"You're not a bad boy, you just look bad!"

"You are askin' for a fight?"

"You know a dark shouldn't challenge a light you must really be bad!"

"Then why are you still talkin', wow are you sure you're the smart type and not the naïve type?"

I finally had enough of them fighting and came up behind them. I thwaped them on the back of the head and said "You two stop it we don't want to get expelled now do we?"

"Awe hear that fairy boy, you made the princess mad."

"Shut it dusty I bet you couldn't beat me and you're just making excuses so I don't crush your face into the ground!"

"Yeah right wanna see?"

After Dune said that dark blue aura surrounded him and Simon had white aura around him. Melody, Kuroba and I were trying to calm them down but it was too late, they already started turning into their Veronin forms and the hosts (backs turned to all this fighting) had no clue.

Then Hikaru and Karou turned around and their eyes widened at the scene. I mean, it wasn't unusual for Dune and Simon to fight, but in the host club!? They don't have much but they should have some common sense.

"_Guys calm down before the hosts see!" _ Melody hissed at them holding Dune back.

"_Guys your Veroning your Veroning!" _Kuroba was whispering to Simon a bit hoarsely. Simon's aura got fiercer and even Kuroba couldn't hang onto him.

"_C'mon let's take this outside!"_ Simon yelled, causing the hosts to turn around.

"Ngh damn it!" I heard Hikaru say and run towards the two.

"Hikaru don't touch him!" I heard Karou yell at his sprinting twin.

"Hikari Don't you dare!" I tackled him down to the ground. "You have to let ME handle this it is my fault isn't it?"

I got up and turned to Simon, "Simon… listen Miki wouldn't want this…" I sighed and he glare suddenly faded a bit, but not much. "She wouldn't want you to hurt Dune or any choir member, remember?"

His and Dune's auras faded slowly and then nothing happened. They both turned back into 'human' form and Simon collapsed onto his knees. I helped pick Hikaru up and Karou checked out Simon, "I-I'm sorry you guys…" he whispered, white hair covering his face.

"I would say 'its ok Simon this stuff happens' but" I pointed behind myself to the hosts who didn't know about any of this, even Kyoya looked shocked. "They KINDA saw everything"

"Ummm…" I heard the twins stutter in unison.

"What the hell was that!? They were glowing, GLOWING I've never seen THAT happen before!" Tamaki was yelling frenzied over their little growling match.

"That's what I'd like to know" Kyoya calmly said while sliding up his glasses. "you left out more vital information Ms. Tskamato"

I raised my hand and scratched the back of my head sheepishly "Hahahaha yeah so where should we begin?"

"Wait, we?" Kyoya asked confused.

"Well yeah, the whole hope choir…" I paused and turned grabbing Hikaru and Karou's hands, "Including these two"

"Well this is certainly…interesting…"

**WELL i had fun thinking of what Tamaki was gonna say when he found out...it was sorta my favorite part of this chapter! Oh and if you're wondering why Mikaito stopped Hikaru from touching Simon its because Simon is a light element along with Kuroba. While Dune,the twins, Melody and Mikaito are Dark Elements. **

**So next chapter i will clear a LOT of points up, and write some more Tamaki freak outs ^-^**


	7. Chapter 6

**OK GUYS like i said before this chapters gonna explain a LOT so get ready fo' knowledge to be thrown at you!**

"So where do we ummm begin?" I asked, all my friends and I on one couch and the host club (minus Hikaru and Karou) on one across from us.

"They were glowing! Tell me how THAT happens!" Tamaki was still freaking out about what happened about 5 minutes ago. Which I mean I don't blame him but can't he calm down?

"Tamaki stop freaking out and let them talk!" Haruhi snapped at him. He quieted down a bit and sulked on the couch.

"So Ms. Tskamato what was that?" Kyoya asked nonchalantly like nothing happened.

"Well, in Neo Verona that kinda happens um a lot?" Dune smirked a bit at Kyoya.

"Ugh guys let's just tell them, the Queen doesn't care if they know." Simon snapped at our little group.

"Fine, but would it be easier to show them?" I heard the twins sigh big and I turned to them "You had to tell them eventually"

"We know…just we never thought about how we could tell them…"

"Tell us WHAT!?" Tamaki snapped again, every host looked confused, well except for Mori.

"Fine _Veronians up"_ I sighed and each of my 'magical' friends got up along with me except for Hikaru and Karou.

"_Hikari Kairi c'mon you too"_ Dune said and the twins got up reluctantly.

We each held out our crosses gingerly and we lit up different colors. Melody glowed pink, Kuroba glowed green, the twins each glowed orange, Dune glowed Dark Blue, Simon glowed white, and I glowed black.

The hosts stared in awe, even Kyoya dropped his notebook! We stopped glowing and had turned into how we looked in Verona, although I had to take off my glasses and ribbon to make my hair turn to the normal silver hair and red eyes.

Kuroba had hid a bit behind Dune, such a mouse. Melody walked over to me and made sure the twins didn't try to sneak away from us.

"So…whatcha think?" I smiled teasingly. But all the hosts were staring at Hikaru and Karou, now blonde haired with black eyes, and not speaking.

"What the…" I finally heard Tamaki break the VERY awkward silence.

"Well in Verona everyone has a vampire," I paused and looked over at Simon and Kuroba "Or angel spirit, some more powerful than others."

"Yep and it just so happens that the twins over there," Simon pointed to Hikaru and Karou "have the most powerful spirits out of all the lower class people"

"Lower class?" Haruhi questioned looking confused.

"Well they aren't Royalty like Dune, Mikaito and I."

"But they…"

"Wait so you said Vampires and Angels so does that mean you can do magic!?" Tamaki cut Haruhi off.

"Of course you idiot" I face-palmed and turned around to face melody. "_Simple, simple people_"

"Yeah in fact" I felt the twins grab each of my arms "Mikaito holds to most powerful spirit!" they grinned and I sank a bit.

"Did you REALLY have to do that?" I whined a bit as they let me go.

"Yep, if you're gonna put us out in the open we are gonna do to the same to you!"

"Thanks guys I feel so loved"

"Anytime!"

"Can you not be sarcastic back?"

"That's kinda hard to do, princess"

"Really you two can't you stop it?"

"Possibly"

"Shut up you guys!" I heard Dune snap a bit annoyed.

"Fine" the three of us said in unison.

"Let's de-form before someone comes in you guys" Simon said and he de-formed like it was nothing.

We all deformed and I picked up my book bag. "C'mon Melly let's go back to the dorm" I yawned and went over to the door.

"Yes my lord," she smirked and skipped over to me.

"Wait!" I heard Tamaki yell, I turned around "Don't just walk away like that was nothing!"

"Well you see, the suns almost set, I'm tired, and frankly there's only so much crazy I can deal with every day and 70% of which comes from them!" I pointed a finger at Simon, Dune, and the twins.

"What can we say; we aren't exactly the normal type now are we?" Dune snarkily (yes it's a word, look it up) remarked as Tamaki blanched and went to a dark corner, defeated.

"But wait can't you at-" Haruhi quickly said grabbing my bag, in which I yanked away from her quickly. But not without my notebook and Romeo's picture falling out of it. I immediately dove for the picture but she picked it up first. Studying it for a bit she held it down a bit so every host, minus the twins of course, could look at it.

"Who are those two?" Tamaki asked a bit surprised.

"They seem to be a couple…" Kyoya remarked, with his all-knowing attitude.

"The girl is really cute!" Honey smiled as he pointed to the red-haired girl in the picture. This used to be me, back in my first life.

"Hm the boy is pretty too…" Haruhi sighed, looking at the black haired boy in the picture next to who I used to be.

I snatched it away from them and looked at it for a moment, sighed and placed it back in my bag. "Don't you EVER touch that again, you hear?" I growled at Haruhi.

"Uuuh ok but who were those people?" she asked a bit afraid.

"C'mon Melly let's get out of here" I said briskly walking towards the door. This time Haruhi didn't try to stop me, well she learned quickly.

Tamaki's POV

**(A/N OK guys since Mikaito and Melody left the scene of the host club I had to write this in someone else's POV so I decided, "Hey why not Tamaki? I mean it's fun to write him freak out so why not just you know…make him freak out in his mind while the others describe wtf is going on with Mikaito and Romeo?" OH and something I left out, Simon and Dune's English is more slang and broken because unlike Mikaito they were taught Veronin THEN English. Wow long note…)**

As the two girls left I heard Hikaru and Karou sigh "So do you guys wanna know who those two are?"

"Of course! If she got that mad it must be really important, I want to know what's happening with my two new daughters!" I said a bit louder than I wanted to at the last part.

"Well this has nothing to do with Melody; just a Mikaito…no Juliet." Simon had sighed and sat down across from us. "Well you see, she was the ACTUAL Juliet, as seen in that photo the other boy was Romeo."

"Wait so you mean they were real!?" Haruhi exclaimed, I jumped a bit at how loud she was. I was shocked as well but I was more surprised by her reaction…did she believe in star crossed love too!?

Simon only nodded, along with Hikaru Karou and the others.

"Wait so how old are you all?" I asked a bit confused.

"Pretty old…yeah actually me and Dune are the same age just about to turn 300 this year huh?" Simon smiled over at his dusty colored companion.

"Wait 300!?" I shouted at them confused greatly now.

"Ha-ha chill, we actually don't know but that as much in human years. But we don't know how old we are here since we spent most of our time in Verona." Dune laughed.

"So you're not 300?"

"We're actually older but yeah we aren't 300 in Verona."

"Yeah but this was before any of us knew her personally."

"Yeah that's right! Even though we did see her a few times in the town we didn't really talk to her." The twins chirped happily.

I glanced over in slight shock, again. They were as old as the others!? But that doesn't make sense! Oh wait, it kinda does… "Wait you two…?"

"Yep" they both grinned.

"Back to the story, it's basically the story of Romeo and Juliet is all, just Juliet didn't 'die' per-say."

"Yeah! Even though she was-"the twins were cut off when Simon hit them on the backs of their heads.

"BACK TO THE STORY!" he snapped at them, they sank a bit in their seats. "So her soul was saved from the pre-mature death and so was Romeo's only Romeo's…was being kind of held captive." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Held captive?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah the Queen used his soul to bribe her into staying as her heir, and if she passes through 5 lives successfully without error, he will be replenished and they can go through lives together." He took a deep breath after explaining everything and turned to the sulking twins "you may talk now"  
"Jerk" they both muttered at him.

"But wait how does she have that picture I mean, cameras weren't made back then." Kyoya asked curious.

"Well in her LAST life one of the people she worked for had gotten his hands on a camera. But this camera could capture the spirit of the person closest to your heart." Dune sighed thinking back to that day.

"Yeah…she collapsed into tears when they got the picture developed and she saw Romeo standing there so perfectly next to her…" the twins said sounding sad.

"Yeah now we REALLY must go, as her lord said the sun is going down." Kuroba finally spoke up. I jumped a bit at his voice, surprisingly more adorable sounding like honey's.

"Ok thank you for telling us this…" I muttered to them as they left.

"Well that was…interesting…" I heard Kyoya mumble. Yeah… but I feel so uneasy about this whole thing.

**Well...did you understand this at all or did i make zero sense? Cause i had re-writen this part to be a bit less wordy and knowledgeable. Well R&R :D**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys this one is more umm...nightmare-ish for her :P**

Mikaito POV: 4 hours later…

"Night my lord," melody whispered to me from her bed across the room. We were back in the dorm after having a small dinner in the cafeteria in the main building. I was lying on my bed, holding Luffy, and facing the wall where my bed was pushed against.

"Night Mells…" I whispered back, I didn't want to sleep tonight. It was a crescent moon so my powers were at its peak, but here I couldn't practice anything without lights waking people up. And I didn't want to have to erase memories tonight either.

Slowly though I fell into dream world, I saw myself in front of two people. It was the twins? I saw them with Haruhi and Hikaru was blushing, Karou was pushing him over to her. "I see," I giggled to myself "They found love here…"

"Yes but the love will not last…" I heard a male voice in my head. I knew it was my vampire spirit Guilt-na.

"Love always fades…nobody's love is endless, not even yours." He continued. If this wasn't a dream I would've been on the floor by now, his voice pounded in my head. I found myself in my dream once more looking up at them crying; only Hikaru was crying more than Karou.

"Nobody's love is endless…everyone must die at some point…"

I saw it change to the scene of my father's funeral. Me and Melody sitting in front of the casket my father was in while my mother sobbed. She pointed a finger at me and said it was my entire fault. "Any…no it wasn't me!" I screamed out in my nightmare.

"How do you know? That is your first memory as a halfpire!"

"I…I would never hurt anyone!" I screamed again.

"You already have…what about Miki? Didn't she die as well?" he continued this time showing Melody, Simon, Dune, Kuroba, the twins, and I all in front of another casket. This one had a girl about our age at the time (at this time they had the appearance of 9 year olds) with a white dress on sitting on a few flowers in her casket.

Simon was bawling his eyes out looking at the teal haired girl. I knew this scene like the back of my hand; he has shown it to me many times before. "S-she got hit with a dark energy ball though, I couldn't…"

"You hit her didn't you? And Simon blamed Dune didn't he?" It shifted to him turning around and throwing a heated blast at Dune, he of course dodged it and we all held Simon, except I protected Dune. Simon fell to the ground and his aunt had picked him up and yelled at us.

"Enough!" I screamed again. "It wasn't me it was…"

"You"

"I said enough!"

I awoke to our alarm clock buzzing; it was 6:30… I had slept through that nightmare all night!? It only felt like a 20 minute one but…I was sweating and panting. I looked over to see Melody's bed empty, but I heard the shower in the little attached room.

"Wow, this is some day, I mean I didn't have multiple dreams so it may be a good day!" I smiled and got out of bed right as Melody got out of the bathroom.

"Morning my lord," She giggled as she threw a towel at me.

I easily caught it and grabbed my uniform from its spot in the closet. "Same to you chipper," I smirked as I called her the oh-so-hated nickname for everyone in the choir when they're overly happy.

"Well we still have 30 minutes until breakfast is served in the cafeteria so you have plenty of time for the homework we didn't do yesterday." She sighed and opened her book bag.

I quickly got a shower and dried my hair. As I was walking out of the bathroom drying my hair with my towel I heard a knock on the door. I nodded to melody and she opened it revealing Tamaki.

"Oh why hello there," Melody chimed at him.

"Oh hello- why is your hair sill-"Melody put a hand over his mouth before he said 'silver' and gave him the "Ssh" signal. He nodded as she took her hand off his mouth.

"Oh sorry I haven't put in my hair ribbon," I smirked an eye-closed smile and grabbed it from off my desk. "You've seen my hair this color before though so I don't know why you're so shocked"

"Well it's just I thought you only looked like that when…" his voice trailed off as I put the towel down and pulled my hair back into a high ponytail, causing my hair to turn from silver to black, and my ribbon to turn from black to silver.

"So…whatcha need?" I asked him plopping down onto my bed to put on my dress shoes.

He sat next to me, which already was WAY out of my comfort zone, and looked at me a bit sadly. "Well…I wanted to know if it makes you uncomfortable to be in the host club…" he said glumly.

"What? I like it there, just I DON'T like it when Hikari- oops I mean Hikaru and Karou do that brotherly love thing" I shuddered thinking back to it.

"Hikari?"

"That's how you say his name in Veronin, also Karou in Veronin is Kairi."

"Oh…interesting…what would my name be?"

"Tamaki…I guess?"

"You guess, I thought you spoke the language!" He blurted out, which got me a bit mad.

"Yeah but nobody there is named Tamaki so I wouldn't know!" I got up quickly and he grabbed my arm.

"Why are you going?" He asked.

"Ok two reasons #1 I DON'T like it when non-Veronians sit next to me, and #2 we are gonna be late." I swiped my hand away and grabbed my mp3 off the table and picked up my book bag. Leaving Tamaki on my bed a bit dumbfounded.

"My, lord we should be going now" Melody sighed as she grabbed hers and walked to the door with me.

"Well I'll see you in the club today." I smiled and left with my sister leaving him in my room. The best idea? Probably not but eh.

**Sorry this was kinda short but ive been trying to actually put out content soo yeah R&R**


	9. Chapter 8

**OK guys a few song references here and there and YES i added a new girl :D It seemed boring with just Mikaito and Melody, well and haruhi but eh, shes not a halfpire! ^-^**

"Hey Mikaito," I heard Dune yawn when I was walking to class. I turned to see him and Kuroba behind us. I also saw some girls giving us death glares, especially when Kuroba grabbed Melody's hand. I felt like the back of my head was burning!

"Mikay wait," I frowned as I turned to see Simon using that nickname yet again.

"You are forgetting that I don't like that name now?" I asked eyeing him, ok more like glaring.

"Appears so since you haven't kicked me for saying it" He beamed.

"Oh yeah," I quickly checked to make sure no teachers were around went up behind him and swiped my bag at him. He caught it and easily twisted it out of my hand then held it up a bit over my head.

"Try harder next time…Mikay!" He laughed throwing my bag to me and running off to our class.

"hey you two" I greeted the twins as I saw Simon panting for air as he sat down.

"Hey we have a question…" They asked.

"Shoot"

"What the heck happened to your glasses?" They asked touching around my eyes, I noticed I had forgotten my glasses!

"Oh Frick oh Frick do you think anyone noticed my eyes or or…" my voice trailed off and I was worried.

"Hey Mikaito?" I heard a voice from behind me. I turned around slowly making sure my hair covered my eyes when I saw Tamaki standing there holding my glasses! "You forgot these this morning"

"Oh thank you so much!" I squealed as I put them on, my eyes faded to brown instead of red. I looked over at the other Veronians and said "Aw I forgot that you guys don't use these, I feel so left out"

"Well I have to go I'll see you guys at the club today!" Tamaki chimed as he walked out the door. Grabbing the attention of almost every single girl in class.

The twins grinned and we all sat down for class. I sat there bored while drawing a flower in my notebook. By the end of Science I was almost done with it when my pen snapped!

"Aaw geez!" I sighed and raised my hands off my paper. "Teacher my pen broke can I go use the bathroom?" The teacher nodded and I walked straight down the hall to the girl's room.

"Hey aren't you Mikaito Tskamato?" I heard a sweet voice from behind me as I entered.

"Hm? Um yes and who may you b- Neru!" I squealed and hugged my blonde friend. Neru is a part of the hope choir and she's been my best friend since we first met.

"Eek you got ink on me!" She pointed to where I brushed my hand on her face accidently swiped my hand at.

"Oops forgot about that." I giggled and we washed our hands, well more like I washed my hands then we washed her cheek off. "So whatcha doing here?!"

"Enrolling…" she laughed and hugged me.

"Really oh that's epic! The hope choir together at Ouran Academy!"

"Yep, though I forget where the office is…"

"Again? Geez Ner you're so forgetful!"

"Just show me…"

"Fine c'mon." I pushed the door to the bathroom open and walked down the hall and turned left. "Here Ner this is it."

"Thanks Mix you be the best" She hugged me again and opened the door. **(A/N Yes Mikaito Calls Neru "Ner" and Neru calls Mikaito "Mix" just wanna clear dat up)**

I saw Tamaki again and I waved a bit before rushing off back to class. He looked like he was gonna say something to me but I didn't really wanna deal with anything before lunch.

I walked outside into the garden at lunch; I only got a bag of chips from the vending machines. I don't really like to eat much so I don't really need a lot. I heard footsteps from behind me and looked back to see Kyoya walking towards me.

"Hey" I smiled and he sat down on the bench next to me. "Umm what's up?"

"I wanted to ask you about the twins." He stated bluntly pushing up his glasses and opening his notebook thing.

"What about them? They are still the same as before I got here,"

He sighed "No I wanted to know of which class they belong in, Veronin wise."

"Oh!" I said a bit dumbly, "Well they are in the Vampire class, and they are really high class so they can come into the castle if need be." I smiled as I leaned back on the bench to look up at the clouds.

"So they're vampires?"

"Yep" I smiled and nodded.

"I see, may I ask what you are? They mentioned yesterday you had the most power."

"Oh I'm what they call a Heavenly Halfpire! They are the rarest only 6 are alive!" I sighed "I'm a third human, a third vampire, and a third angel…" My voice trailed off as I said angel.

"You don't like angels do you?"

"Well…I like Kuroba and he's an angel and I liked miki…" my voice trailed off again thinking of my dream last night. "Those two are the only angels I trust and will ever trust."

"Ah I see," he said closing his notebook.

"Did you write all that!?" I shrieked a bit. He just stood up and turned to leave. "Oh Kyoya…"

"Yes?"

"Are there any OTHER Veronin students here?" I asked emphasizing other.

"Not to my knowledge Ms. Tskamato." He smirked while walking away.

"Don't call me that…hey are you smirking!? Stop smirking, hey come back here" I giggled and threw myself back onto the bench.

The final bell rang and I got up yawning and stretching. "My lord, did you fall asleep?" I heard Hikaru ask from behind me.

"Maybe…" I smirked. "Oh! Veronians come here," I beckoned Simon, Melody, and Karou over to where me and Hikaru were. "Neru is here you guys!" I squealed.

"Really!?" I heard Simon ask excitedly. You see Neru and he had a thing going good in Verona if ya know what I mean. So it would make sense for him to be happy, "That's great!"

"Uh huh" I smirked and elbowed melody's arm mouthing the words "get it" to her, she giggled and softly punched my arm back. (Before you ask, my friends would do this sometimes)

"Come on you guys let's get to the club!" the twins chirped and grabbed both my arms, picked me up, and ran with all my other friends to the club room! "Boss we're here!" they chimed as they put me down.

Scared stiff from the run I turned to them wide eyed and hissed "Why…did you do that!?"

"Because we wanted to!"

"Thanks for scaring the flying mint bunny's out of me you two"

"That isn't healthy to have my lord,"

"SARCASM! I am fluent in it!"

"Enough you three!" I heard Simon snap we all went back to the attention of the other hosts. It was only a meeting day today to discuss plans and things. Melody and I weren't needed so I took advantage of this. I grabbed my laptop out of my bag sat down at a host station and turned it on.

"My lord what are you doing?" Melody asked from behind me.

I took an earphone out of my ear and said "Well since SOMEBODY," I looked over at Dune when I said this "decided to mess with my "Bad Apple" track I got to fix it and re-sync it up."

"Hey what can I say I wanted to see how it would sound if me and Kuro over here added guitar and drums!" Dune defiantly shouted from across the room.

"Well you could ASK me first you dip!" I shouted back, Simon shut Dune up before he could make a snarky remark back. I smiled in a triumpnt victory.

After that Melody went to sit near the other hosts to listen to what they were doing, while I went into my DJ application on my laptop and clicked on my "Bad Apple: English" file.

I got into the groove of the intro but was cut short when the lyrics came in way too late. I sighed and started to tinker around, making different sounds go in different places and so on. I did all this while tapping my feet softly to the electronic beat; little did I know a certain curious blonde host was behind me looking at me while I mouthed the words along to the beat.

After I was done I sighed and flopped back onto the couch. Taking off my headphones and saying a bit loudly "Dune you really screwed it up, I think I may have to re-record the lyrics later."

"Sorry princess, but wait don't you have a backup?" he asked looking at me expectantly.

"Nope, my flash-drive is back in the castle, this is all I got" I smirked and turned to see Tamaki and Haruhi with an earphone in each ear listening to the song. "W-what are you two doing?"

"T-this sounds really…dark" Haruhi said quietly, Tamaki was still focused on it though.

"Well duh it's Veronin, but it sounds HORRIBLE right now," I turned to look at the twins who were sitting next to Honey and Mori "Hey hikaru Karou can you help me record later? Maybe we can record the duet one while we are here?"

"Hm? Sure but we should probably do it on Sunday since it's our day off." They stated getting up and taking the earphones from Tamaki and Haruhi. They put one in one ear each and cringed a bit. They took them out and stared back at Dune "DANG Dusty screwed this track up, Bad Apple isn't supposed to sound THAT bad!"

"Bad!? That song was great!" Tamaki jumped up, I was a bit shocked.

"No trust us it is MUCH better especially the duet version," I turned and elbowed Hikaru "Right Hikaru?"

"Ha yeah but not as good as you and Melly doing "Worlds End Dancehall" especially in English!" the smirked and took the mouse I had next to my laptop and clicked on the file for "Worlds End Dancehall: English"

"Enough you guys, don't attract angels now." I smiled and closed the laptop.

"Ha-ha yeah don't say that please" Simon face-palmed "bad Karma"

Suddenly we heard a knock on the host club door. A girl with long white hair and lavender eyes poked her head out from the door. Every hope choir member jumped up suddenly at the appearance of this girl.

"What the-"I lunged toward the door and closed it with a loud bang!

"What was that about!?" Tamaki yelled at me, I looked him straight in the eyes, I saw fear in the tiny reflection of my own.

"Listen you DON'T let that girl in here and there won't be any fighting between ANYONE" I growled a bit.

"Hikaru, Karou why did you get up when you saw her?" Haruhi asked the twins who were still on guard. They gave her the "shush" signal and she looked at them wide eyed.

"Ok EVERYONE is on high alert from now on you hear? Crosses inside clothing at ALL times. Mikaito" Simon turned to me after barking those orders, I nodded for him to continue "If she comes near you, you book it got that?" I nodded.

"Twins, if she comes near you go make sure Neru, Dune, and Melody are ok before you find me or Kuroba," he said still barking orders but this was usual. "She won't go after you before us because of your power levels."

"What ARE you talking about?" Tamaki asked but was soon shot with a glare from Simon and sat down, defeated.

"Ok Dune!" as he said his name Dune sat up, putting a hand through his Dusty hair. "Protect Melody, me and Kuro got Mikaito."

"Got it," Dune nodded and looked over to a slightly shaking Melody.

"Ok everyone got the orders and placements?" We all nodded and I finally let go of the door handle.

The girl poked her head back in and I backed up, Simon and Kuroba stepped in front of me. "Why hello again, Mikaito. Do you want t play again?" she asked sweetly her eyes closed and her smiling.

**HAHA CLIFFHANGER! :D Actually i just figured it would be a sorta cliffhanger cause in the beginning f the next chapter it will be a flashback fr a few lines then back t reality. R&R**


	10. Chapter 9

**OK guys this one explains a lot of things but other than that i liked writing this one :3**

"Wow, she's a girl version of Honey!" Tamaki blurted out.

"He-he, why thank you" she squeaked.

"DON'T complement her" I hissed at him from my stance behind Simon and Kuroba. "So why are you here, Ms. Kami Nazumi?" I stepped forward a bit.

"Why, I wanted to see my Kuro again of course," Kuroba paled at the mention of him "And to play with you again too!" she smiled again.

"Don't go near any of us!" Melody squeaked out.

"My-my, the mouse has a voice," she walked forward and placed a hand on Melody's chin.

"Are you forgetting your place!?" I snapped and turned to where she was standing in front of my sister. "Melody may be a servant but she's still royalty!" I got in a defensive stance ready if she lunged at me.

"She isn't royalty and you know it, poor excuses princess "she skipped over to where I was standing and Simon grabbed her arm furiously "Ow"

"You DON'T go near her, now get out of here." He growled at her, his eyes turning from blue to black as he ordered it.

"B-but" she made fake tears appear in her eyes. This made the hosts jump to her 'rescue' as Haruhi made Simon let go of her wrist.

"You shouldn't treat another girl like that!" Haruhi snapped at him.

"She didn't do anything wrong why did you guys say those things to her?" Tamaki shouted at us. I had just about enough of this nonsense and decided to speak up.

"OKAY Veronians fall out we are leaving." I snapped and all the 'magical' people got up and started walking towards the door. Hikaru and Karou were right there about to open the door when the idiot Tamaki yelled at us to get back there.

"WELL since you guys believe her ridiculous act we obviously got the wrong host club." Dune said nonchalantly as he opened the door.

"Wait what?" Tamaki yelled back yet again.

"Tamaki this morning you asked me if it made me uncomfortable to be in the host club did you not?" he nodded "Well I AM uncomfortable when you believe a bloodthirsty, hellish angel over us. No offence Kuro"

I turned to Kuroba and he sighed "Trust me I think I'm the exact opposite of what you said unless I'm mad,"

"Wait angels are bloodthirsty and hellish!?" Haruhi exclaimed.

"Says the vampires," Kyoya slyly stated as he closed his little book. "I don't have any information on this Kami girl though."

"Oh I just enrolled here today I'm in Kuro's class" she smiled and Kuroba paled.

"_Melly, plan, act friendly towards Kuroba quickly"_ I whispered to my sister who immediately looked up at me and blushed but walked over to Kuroba and grabbed his hand. The both blushed furiously but it did slightly work.

"K-Kuroba…I thought you didn't like vampires!" Kami shouted showing a bit of her true color. She lunged for Melody but I quickly unfolded my ribbon out of my hair and it hit her straight in the face. My silver hair and she both fell down at the same moment.

"You're lucky that didn't have _Katana* _on it right now or your face would be cut in half…" I hissed at her. She was shaking badly from shock. She thought the ribbon had the blade spell on it which can cut anything. (**A/N OK guy's katana was supposed to be in Veronin and it's a spell as just said, that turns a ribbon or string into a blade but it still has the ribbon effect of being loose and formless. Just wanna clear that up you may see that 'spell' a lot in here since its Mikaito's special weapon, Though Dune can also use it with headphone wires which is why he always has headphones with him.)**

"W-why…did you take out your ribbon?" Tamaki asked a bit taken-aback by what had just happened. I held my ribbon in my hand tightly knowing the angel on the ground would leap for it if she had the chance.

"A spell I know can turn this into a blade, so I scared her enough with it to make her slightly shocked." I turned to see hikaru and Karou still at the door and Simon irritated at my sudden movement. "It doesn't hurt anyone in the hope choir if I say it right but it will hurt its target."

"A blade!?" Tamaki blurted out, I grinned.

"I've had it for several years, it helps when I go to Verona's streets." I remarked turning to the door yet again. I picked Kami up by her collar and lifted her up to my face "Now get out of here angel, before I get the twins to deal with you" I threw her towards the twins who grinned down at her.

She backed up and ran out the door and yelled "I'll be back with him, you'll see!" and we didn't see her anymore.

I immediately paled at the mentioning of 'him' I decided to run after her, "Wait what!?" but the twins caught an arm each. "Let me go! I have to see where he has been hiding! Lemme go you two!" I hissed loudly, I didn't want to yell any of this in school after all!

"No way! She's just bluffing c'mon Simon close the door!" they both said in unison. Simon did as asked and the twins let me go.

I dropped to my knees and whispered "Why…did she mention…"

"Who is this 'him' she's so curious about?" Kyoya asked the rest of my friends.

I got up and turned around facing him head on, "HE is the only boy who has ever planned and successfully taken my cross away on SEVERAL occasions, and we don't know where he is." I bitterly answered while putting my hair back in my ribbon.

"Taken your cross? What good does that do him?" He retorted opening his notebook.

"Exactly it does him no good, just makes me suffer. I believe his motive is to release the vampiric spirit that lives in my cross, but since 'he' has merged with my human soul nobody but I can release it." I simply answered sitting down on one of the many couches in the room.

"He? And 'merged with your human soul'?" he asked curiously, I saw Tamaki about to say something but he was being glared at by Simon so he didn't say anything.

"Well how else do you suppose halfpires were created?" I scoffed, "you are given an enchanted cross when your born, they take you to a room and if a cross lights up then you earn that one. If not then you are simply human, even if your parents are both halfpires."

"That makes zero sense in the world of science," he scoffed at me not looking.

"But this is the world of Neo Verona!" I smirked and he glared at me.

"Continue…"

"Thank you, if he takes off my cross my vampiric spirit can take over my body. Basically it's like I have an extreme split personality disorder only almost everybody in Verona has it as well." I laughed a bit at my own joke, "and if he does take my cross off I can't breathe correctly, and I basically have an asthma attack in a sense. This is why when Tamaki grabbed my necklace my first day I was panting like a dog."

"Oh…wait does that happen to everyone else? Including the twins!?" Tamaki yelped.

"Yeah, I mean we are from Verona aren't we?" The twins replied. Tamaki looked hurt and went to sit in his dark corner again. I feel like I should give that corner a nickname…

"_Tamaki went into his emo corner"_ I smirked feeling proud of my nickname (**A/N Yeah I know I didn't make it up) **

I heard the twins and Dune barrel over with laughter and Melody stifled a slight giggle. The rest of the hosts just looked at us like we were crazy and Simon just hit all of us on the back of the head. "OW! Jerk…" the twins and I muttered in unison.

"So, can we leave?" Kuroba shuddered, "I want to get back to the dorm and take a shower, and I need to wash her presence off of myself"

I giggled and turned towards the pale angel, him and Melody still holding hands unconsciously. "You two make such a cute couple" I smiled. They both blushed intently and swiped their hands away from each other, each mumbling something under their breathe.

"Ok well to the dorm!" Dune smiled and went to the door with the rest of us, including the twins. Tamaki looked hurt that the twins were hanging out with us, I mean I can't blame him the twins would hang out at the host club their whole 'life' here.

**I loved writing this one and i have no clue why! Well anyway R&R pplz**


	11. Authors note 2

**Hey pplz its me, just wanna say that...my computer got hacked and i ha to reset EVERYTHING. Which means that im lucky i published this stuff or else i would have a LOT more to re-write than two chapters.**

**That being said i probably wont upload for a bit because of how much i have to re-write since i use Microsoft word instead of typing on here.**

**Just keep a lookout for a new chapter!**


	12. Chapter 10

**Hey guys sorry i know its been FOREVER, but after i re-wrote everything school started and then i had a slightly cramped schedule to get used to. But i is back now and i got a new chapter for you guys! Well its new to you guys...this is the second time i wrote it...aaw *facedesks***

We walked for a bit down the grand halls of Ouran Academy, and then we saw a familiar girl. The long haired blonde stared at us, excitement in her brown eyes, something tells me she wasn't exploring, but was lost like always. "Hey choir!" she chirped at us while skipping in our direction.

"Hey Ner" I smiled at her, after giving Melody and I hugs, and taunted Kuroba about him blushing, she walked over to Simon and gave him a peck on the lips. He blushed and hugged her saying how he missed her and stuff. "Get a room you two" I sneakily whispered to Melody, who giggled.

"C'mon let's go get something to eat, I'm starving." Neru said as she grabbed my and Melody's hands before running with us down the hallway.

Tamaki POV

We were following the so called, choir, when I saw the girl my father enrolled here this morning. I gasped a bit as I saw her kiss Simon without reasoning. "What the…"

"Ah is that Neru Yamaho?" Kyoya asked while opening his black book. "Yes she and Simon are engaged since princess Tskamato had made her decision. Weird thing is Simon is of the Heavenly Angel class and Neru is a Vampire." He closed his book and turned back to looking at the group.

"What is in there government papers!?" Haruhi exclaimed harshly but in a hushed tone. I took a few steps to see them but I tripped on something and fell! Revealing our hiding spot…

Mikaito POV

Before Neru had pulled me and my sister too far we heard a smack and a groan from behind us. We all turned to see Tamaki face planted on the ground and Haruhi face-palming. Also random bananas peel behind the whole group, man for a fancy school people don't pick up their stuff.

"You guys were _stalking _us!?" I shrieked as Tamaki was getting up, they all looked at me confused and I blushed. Mumbling "i…I don't know that word in English…"

"Stalking, my lord" The twins commented smirking at my lack of knowledge.

"Thanks you two" I whispered glaring at them. Tamaki dusted himself off and looked over to Neru and Simon. Did he see her kiss him?

"We ummm" Tamaki mumbled.

"Well, enough crazy is enough." Simon laughed walking away. "Text me later Neru" Neru nodded and smiled, I elbowed her and she thwaped my arm in response.

"Yeah, c'mon Kuro let's go back to the dorms." Dune smirked following Simon. "I need some sleep," he yawned a bit.

"Yes my lord." Kuroba said while taking one last look at Melody before he left.

"Let's go Karou, our ride is probably here by now" Hikaru remarked following suit with the others.

"Ok baka-girls lets hit the cafeteria!" Neru laughed raising her hand and pointing down the hall.

She started walking and I sighed "Ner, that's the wrong way," I turned to my right and smiled "It's that way"

She spun around and said "…this place is as grand as the castle is it not?" she giggled at her own stupidity.

"Is that your excuse for getting lost ALL the time?" I scoffed, she thwaped me on the back of the head, which Tamaki flinched at for some reason. In response I pulled her hair a bit and grabbed Melody's hand; both of us bolting down the hallway as fast as we could run in the dresses. This was my normal speed considering I usually wear my green dress of the same length, but I would also wear t-shirts and jeans if I were to stay in the isolation room. Though Melody's dress is a bit shorter so she almost tripped…a lot.

We made it to the cafeteria and sat down to some soup and salad. We all giggled and caught up about what happened at the castle while we were gone. "Yeah Mikaito Prince Guilt-Na misses you so much" Neru scoffed taking a bite of her salad.

I nearly spit out my lemonade at the mentioning of my fiancée. Coughing I looked at her and asked "Did…you WANT to kill me!?" She shrugged and continued to eat. "Ugh he knows I'm only engaged to him until the fourth sector prince is found why does he say these things" I mumbled face-tableing.

"I think he wants everyone in the kingdom to think that you two are actually HAPPY with each other, my lord" Melody remarked giggling a bit as she slurped some of her chicken soup.

"Maybe…ugh I may have to text him later…by the way Neru how much is the time difference between here and Verona?"

"About ummm" she glanced at her watch, then to her phone, "3 hours" she smiled and put her phone back in her pocket. I sighed and pulled out my flip-phone of indestructibleness, texting him:

Mikaito: Hey Neru told me you missed me? :P

Guilt-Na-Prince- Yeah I mean I always miss you in your lives :3

Mikaito: And I'm always happy to get away from you -.-

Guilt-Na-Prince: C'mon you can't be like that forever, soon we have to get married you know ;)

Mikaito: I'm only engaged to you because I had to choose out of 3! If I had my fourth choice back here I would've chosen him since childhood! I do NOT like you and I do NOT like it when you pretend to be in love with me, so knock it off. We both know this isn't real :(

Guilt-Na-Prince: Someday you'll see that my love is at least real, my princess Tskamato, ill text you later ;3

Mikaito: Oh I'm so looking forward to it -.-;

I groaned and face-tabled again. "Just kill me now…" I mumbled into the table.

Neru giggled "What did he say, gimmie the details girl." I felt lazy so I just slid my phone over to her but it fell off the table and landed next to a red haired boy's foot! "Smooth mix…smooth"

"Oh I'm sorry ms…" The boy flipped open the phone and read the text messages then blushed severely "Ms. Tskamato!" he harshly whispered. His friends next to him, one with dark blue hair, almost black, and one with brown hair gawked at the phone.

"Ummm hi…that's um kinda mine" I smiled a bit; these boys were obviously Veronin if they knew my name.

"Oh Ms. Tskamato! This is the life the queen chose for you?" the red haired one asked looking at me skeptically.

"Of course it's the same for others as well so can I have that back please?" I asked kindly extending my hand.

He blushed and got a bit frazzled handing it to me. "S-sorry my name is James Keyless, third sector"

"Umm my name is Kyle Ford, second sector." The brown haired one had spoken up. I giggled a Hangel and a Vampire hanging out together without fighting? Seems like heaven, no pun intended.

"I am umm Harry Lunar, f-first sector…my lord." The blue haired one said, mumbling the last part with either fear or regret.

I paled a bit but calmly asked "May I ask if you three have crosses?" a bit afraid of the third one. They nodded and rolled up their right sleeves revealing bracelets with small crosses dangling off of them, I nodded. "Nice so have you guys gone through initiation yet?"

"No" they all said at once. I nodded again, and then Neru stood up and walked in front of the three boys.

"Other guys are staring you know" She slightly purred. Oh no she's starting her 'hosting' again. We would often make boys stare at us whenever we were in public and if one boy was talking to us the girls would do a bit of flirting and make him blush. I haven't done it in a while so I decided heck why not?

"O-oh r-r-really?" James stuttered at her. "I-I hadn't noticed." He tried to turn his head to look around but Neru was swift and placed his chin in her hand and titled his head up at her.

"Don't worry only look at me, nobody else matters, do they?" She whispered but I still heard her.

Me and Melody giggled and I got up and went to the angel one, Harry. Little did I know a few curious hosts were watching us from under the other table…?

**Sorry i had to cut it off there but the next one is in Tamaki's POV, i did this one to add a bit more comedy but also finally get to have more conflict start! Oh and yeah...the prince dude...you guys will see later he's sorta a major dick :P**

**We'll see you next time! Or atleast...you'll see the story...i just dont make sense anymore -.-;**


	13. Chapter 11

**Yayyy new chapter and this has some crisis! I love a good plot twist ^-^**

We saw the three boys hold out their wrists revealing bracelets with small charms on them. I couldn't see what they were but Mikaito nodded in approval and asked them another weird question.

"Have you gone through initiation yet?"

"No"

"What?" I whispered to Kyoya.

"Initiation in Neo Verona…hmm another piece of information." He remarked from next to Haruhi. Was he smiling? Never mind that, the blonde hair girl had gotten up.

"Ssh everyone that girl is doing something…" Haruhi whispered as she saw Neru walk up to a red haired boy.

"What is she do- Ow?" I whispered but Haruhi nudged my side to make me keep quiet.

"Other guys are staring you know" She slightly purred, was she trying to host?

"Oh r-r-really, I hadn't n-noticed" the boy got frazzled. Haruhi was gawking at her bravery then next we saw Mikaito get up, she walked over to the blue haired boy and sat down, leaning on the table.

"So you're an angel huh?" she smirked at him glancing up from her position leaning on the table. The boy blushed and nodded his head quickly, hitting the top of her head in the process. "Ow…" she grumbled holding the top of her head.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry ms, Tskamato! Is your head bleeding?" he asked extremely frazzled, looking sorry.

"Oh s-sorry don't worry I'm fine," She looked back up at him and smiled "Happens all the time I'm super clumsy."

We decided to leave when the girls suddenly got up when Mikaito's phone rang…

**Mikaito's POV**

Just as I finished hosting with that boy and Neru was back at the table my phone went off and I looked at the caller ID, it was Dune…

"_Hello?" _ I asked speaking Veronin in case anyone was watching.

"_Mickey, we need help…like now"_ I heard from the other line. I stood up a bit and look to Neru. Mouthing the words "May need to help dune", she looked concerned.

"_What happened?"_ I asked walking towards the door with Melody and Neru following close behind me.

"_Kuro and Simon are gone, and I found a scrap of white dress fabric in Simon's dorm!"_ he said rushed and concerned.

I nearly dropped my phone, white dress? Kami wears white dresses, earlier she wasn't even wearing the uniform… "_D-do you think it was Kami bringing…HIM?"_ I asked shakily.

"_I-I don't know but tell Melody to call the twins and tell them what happened. Let's all meet in the courtyard near the fountain." _

_"Kay, be safe Dune…" _my voice trailed off thinking of my friends all being kidnapped by an angel.

"_Pfft do you know me princess I'm ALWAYS careful" _he scoffed. "_Ok meet yo in like…10 minutes at max bye"_

"Ok choir here's what happened…" I took a deep breathe prepared to say a LONG sentence. "Simon and Kuro are missing and Dune found a scrap of white dress fabric in Simon's room. We are going to meet with the others at the fountain,"

Neru's face went white and she grabbed my shoulders nearly yelling "_Is he ok!? Please tell me this is a joke, please mix you gotta be kidding he can't be kidnapped!"_

I looked a bit shocked but then again this is Neru we are talking about here, the girl who freaks out if one of the guys miss choir practice! "Neru I'm being serious here did you not hear that Kuroba is gone too!? Think of how everyone else feels, now let's just go meet up with the rest of the choir and calm the flying mint bunny down girl." I said looking her dead in the eyes. She nodded her head rapidly and we sped off to the fountain.

We all met there, after stopping at the dorms and changing for battle. I had on a cupcake graphic tee and black jeans, Melody had a long sleeved striped black and white sweater with white capris. Neru had on a yellow tank top with a black half-hoodie over it and a yellow miniskirt with black leggings under it.

Hikaru had an orange hoodie over a blue t-shirt polo and blue jeans, Karou had basically the same thing only his shirt was white. Dune wore a leather jacket and a tan shirt underneath with words I couldn't make out written on it, he also had black pants on. **(Just wanted to include this so you guys can like…tell their styles)**

"Hey good you guys are ok…what the fudge is the bag for?" I asked Dune pointing to a black duffle-bag next to his feet. I look on the side and it had a red cross on it but I never really saw it before.

"It's Kuroba's medical bag…it's for Melly to use in case you know…any of us get hurt." He stated a bit shyly he must've been shaken up about his little brother getting kidnapped.

"Don't worry Dune this won't turn into Miki's case…we'll never let that happen again." I whispered to him when I passed by him to get the bag. I walked back over to my sister and handed her the bag, "You up to rescue your boyfriend Mells?" I smirked a bit at her.

"Umm…" she blushed at my statement and snatched the bag.

As we were moving towards the forest we had a slight hope of finding them.

"Ok hope choir…move out let's get our boys back!" I grinned triumphantly. "We gotta find that slimy angel, find Kuro and Simon then come back and treat them…"

"Oh there's no need for you to find us." I heard from behind us. Then everything went dark…

**Bwahaha Cliffhanger! Not really... oh but yeah guys who still even read this, don't forget to review so that i know what should happen and stuff like that :3**


	14. Chapter 12

**Sorry it's been a while you guys, writers block SUCCCKS hardcore. ;w;**

Tamaki's POV

Today we were having a Host Club meeting before class in the back courtyard, everyone was there except the twins and their other friends were late. "Where are they!?" I growled a bit loudly.

"I don't know I don't keep watch over them!" Haruhi exclaimed from a bench near where I stood, pacing.

"You think they were kidnapped or hurt or maybe they went back home…" I continued to pace all these scenarios played in my head.

"I don't think that would happen" Kyoya remarked from his position along a wall.

"Sorry we're late boss!" I heard the twins both yell as they ran into the garden. I looked behind then to see all the others (mentioned in order) Simon, Dune, and Kuroba with Melody close behind him, Neru, and Mikaito. But something was off with Mikaito.

I looked a bit closer and I saw a tan wrapping around her hand from underneath her dress cuff! I ran up to her and grabbed her arm and pulled it up. She cringed a bit but hissed out "Hey what the hell are you doing!?"

"What's the wrapping about!?" I yelled back but her hand was swiped away from mine. I looked back to see Simon glaring me down…he looked devilish. But I didn't back away this time.

"It's none of your business I'm here aren't i? Let's just start the fricken meeting." She scoffed and sat down in-between the twins on a small stone wall. We talked a bit about throwing a Christmas ball.

"So the ball will be on Friday, everyone got that?" Kyoya finished off as everyone stood up. Though Melody got up a bit slow, I saw that boy, I think his name is Kuroba, help her up.

I had caught up with Mikaito since she was behind everyone else. "Hey what's with your friends today, they all look hurt…" I asked softly. She turned a bit of pain in her eyes but she soon opened her mouth a bit to speak…

Mikaito POV

I turned to answer Tamaki; I had a feeling that if I didn't answer him he'd just keep asking. Plus I mean, he knows our secret already so how badly could he react? "Well yesterday that angel girl had kidnapped Simon and Kuroba, so we all met up by the fountain and agreed to find her and get them back. But just as we were moving to the forest we heard her say something along the lines of 'you don't have to find me'" i sighed and looked down at my right arm.

"What happened then?" He asked, looking at me concerned.

"She…she held Simon and Kuro, tied up, and told us to come get them. We all turned to our other forms and tried to take her out but…" I touched my bandage "she had brought…HIM"

"Him? You mean that boy you talked about yesterday?"

"Yeah… he hit me with an enchanted whip and my whole arm was temporarily paralyzed. Luckily Hikaru and Karou were there and took him down before he could do anything. But, Melody hurt her ankle and Dune hurt his back a bit but other than that we were lucky that Simon and Kuroba were untouched." I smiled a bit.

"What about your arm? Does it hurt" He asked about to touch my shoulder. I moved away scared of him touching me.

"It does hurt like hell, but it's better than being dead." I sighed and went towards my group of friends, I felt his hand on my right shoulder then a surge of pain went through it and I squeaked. I caught a glance of his face, he looked hurt. But I didn't care; I ran towards my friends and walked to class with them.

~Le epic time skip~

After class I decided that we should still go to the club, although I wanted Melody to go back to the dorm. "Melody, c'mon just go back to the dorm just for today!" I hissed at her. We had been arguing for about 5 minutes in the host club and the others were starting to take notice.

"My lord, I'm supposed to stay with you" She countered sitting in a chair.

"Melly don't make me order you,"

"Sorry my lord but I have to stay here!"

"Melody…this is an order…" I stated my eyes glowing a bit red and hers a bit yellow.

"Uh oh, now Mells has done it." The twins stated a bit excited by this little argument.

"What's she doing?" Tamaki asked a bit dumbly to nobody in particular.

"Go to the dorm room and rest, don't worry about me, I will call upon you if needed." I said a bit sad that I had to actually order her to do it.

"Yes…my lord" And with that she got up ignored the pain in her leg and walked out the door. I watched her close the door and sighed a bit.

"What…was that?" Haruhi asked softly. I turned to the group and tried my best to smile even though my shoulder was throbbing like crazy. I should've gone to the nurse before the club started to get some painkillers, dang it.

"Let's get ready before the guests get here." I said hopeful that I could get Kyoya to agree with me, but sadly he just gave me a weird look. So did Tamaki, I was beginning to wonder if Tamaki said anything to him about my arm. But then again every choir member was a bit off today, even the twins.

After about three seconds everyone started to get ready, the twins rehearsing (Yeah they rehearse weird huh?) Haruhi helping me get all the snacks ready and make sure Honey didn't grab any yet, Simon and Dune getting out some arguments before the guests got there and Kuro was trying to break them up. But Kyoya was still giving me that look.

After about 5 minutes if this I had heard my cell phone ring and I grabbed my bag and walked out into the hallway to answer it. "_Hello?"_ I asked in Veronin, anyone calling me who doesn't know that language isn't really important if you ask me.

Suddenly my left arm was grabbed and I was pinned up against the wall, dropping my small silver flip-phone, I shrieked as pain ran up my right shoulder.

**Bwahahaha cliffhanger! You guys can probably tell why kyoya was looking at her weird, try to guess it? :3**

**Till next time, peace, love, and flying mint bunny's.**


	15. Chapter 13

**Yay next chapter! Now you get to see who was attacking Mikaito ^-^**

**Fun fact right when i started writing this out Tamaki's character song "Guilty Beauty Love" came on my playlist!**

I looked and saw my attacker was Kyoya, with Tamaki right behind him! "What the f-"Tamaki covered my mouth, Kyoya then rolled up my sleeve and had Tamaki take off my bandage. He looked up and down my bruised and burnt arm, smirking at the fact that I tried to keep a secret from him.

"My, my Ms. Tskamato what ever happened to your arm?" he hissed still smirking.

"None of…your business…" I bit out at him, my arm in searing pain, "Just let go of me will you!?"

"See Kyoya it's just like I said, we need to get her some medicine or she can't work in the club today!" Tamaki hissed to Kyoya, fairly loud. I feel like kids downstairs could even make out what he was whispering.

"Tamaki go open the host club I'm taking Mikaito to the nurse's office." Kyoya stated letting me re-cooperate from the complete AMBUSH! I rolled my sleeve back to its original position while Kyoya and Tamaki 'talked' back and forth about how I should go back to the dorm and stuff.

I gave him a look that said "Are you serious?" but he just smirked and grabbed my left hand and dragged me down the hall. "Why are you so concerned about me all of a sudden!?" I asked him angry at how I had no idea what he was thinking.

He didn't say a damn thing until we got to the nurse's office, which was about 3 minutes, but it felt like forever! He knocked on the door and I heard a faint "come in" come from inside. He opened the door and I saw the most wonderful thing since I came here, my friend from Neo Verona, Naomi!

"N-Naomi!? What the mint bunnies are you doing here!?" I asked and Kyoya made me sit down in a chair. But I ignored him, happy to see my slightly older friend.

"Your mother sent me here since the choir was attacked last night. Which I see you took some damage there Micks." The black haired nurse smiled. She got up and rolled up my sleeve and took off my bandage. "_So is that guy your boyfriennnnd?"_ she asked while wrapping it around her own hand.

"Naomi!" I shrieked a bit, "_No way in HELL, and trust me I've been there!"_ (**A/N Before you guys ask…she actually has. I mean she did die a few times it's no wonder she would end up there :P)**

She looked at my arm examining it up and down, and even moving it, which hurt like nothing else. "Well this isn't easily fixed Mix; we need to use the medical powder that Kuro uses." She stated a bit bluntly and got up. Kyoya looked a bit concerned for a split second but I was still mad at him for pinning me against a fricken wall, so I didn't care.

"You got any? Because he used some on me last night after this happened. Trust me it hurt a LOT more until he did that." I winced trying to reposition it onto the table.

"Really? It doesn't look like it to me, maybe we should use something a bit stronger then…" she fiddled around in a drawer that had a key inside a lock on the front. "And if all else fails we can just give you a shot!" she smirked knowing my fear of needles.

"You wouldn't dare…"

"Try me"

I pulled out a butter knife from seemingly out of nowhere and held it up. She then held up a syringe and I cringed bit thinking about it. I slid the knife back to its place and sat quietly.

"Where did you get that knife?" Kyoya asked me a bit um…shocked? I don't know it's hard to read this boy.

"I always have SOME means of protecting myself, my ribbon and my knifes. Though" I brought back out one and looked at it "I throw these better than anything, so I keep them close"

"Now now mix don't go scaring the cute boy." Naomi chirped still rummaging through the same drawer. Picking up various tins and reading it briefly before putting them back.

I gawked at her blushing "He is NOT cute Naomi!"

"Yeah you only think Prince Gary is"

I scoffed and said bluntly "One I would never love him even if he was the only boy left in Verona and two I call him Prince Guilt-Na for a reason."

"Nice nickname for him, doesn't he call you Guilt-Na girl though?" she asked reading a label on a bottle of some sort.

"That's Simon, and in turn I call him fairy boy" I smirked at the name I gave him long ago.

"Yep and he calls Dune dusty" she smirked "found something~" she chirped and turned to me with a bottle. "These are a lot stronger than what Kuro uses and guess what…no light energy! They're for your umm 'breed' if I'm putting that to your liking"

"Pills?" I asked hopeful that I wouldn't get a shot.

"Yep" she put 3 in a small plastic baggy and handed me one, it was small and white. "Take this one now and take these after you wake up for the next 3 days"

"Yes~ no shots ha-ha!" I smiled as I swallowed the small pill. Then I looked a bit disappointed and stared up at her. "You think I could umm get Melly and Dune here? They got hurt too only Dune wasn't hurt too much."

"Wait Dune's hurt?" Kyoya asked a bit shocked…again I can't tell what this boy is thinking.

"Yeah he hurt his back a bit when Kami whipped him with a vine." I winced as Naomi re-wrapped my arm.

"Ow that hurts, but he should recover, especially with him sharing a room with his brother. But you should bring Melody in just in case."

"Wait brother?" Kyoya asked yet again, he is good at asking those.

"Yeah Kuro and Dune are brothers, I swear you knew that earlier." I scoffed

"But their files said that Dune is a year older than Kuroba so I thought that the file was tampered with,"

"Yeah well doesn't mine say that me and Melly are a few years apart?"

"Yes…"

"Well it's weird but we can change our ages at will, I could be 6 tomorrow if I wanted to be."

She turned to get a piece of tape to hold the wrappings together, I sighed and fiddled with the chain on my necklace. "Ok go ahead and call her,"

I sighed got up and brought my left hand up to slightly above where my cross was. "Melody, I summon thee." A reddish pink light-circle appeared on the floor in-front of me and Melody appeared in it then the light faded and she basically materialized there. Kyoya was in awe at what had happened and was writing things in his little black notebook.

"My lord what's the ma- Naomi!?" Melody basically shrieked with joy when she saw the familiar nurse. She jumped and hugged her, Naomi (not expecting it) spun around. But when Melody and Naomi were done she hobbled over to the chair I had vacated, she giggled "Sorry I was just a bit umm..."

"Shocked"

"Crazy" we said both at the same time and laughed.

"C'mon Mells let's look at your ankle, what happened to it?" Naomi asked taking Melly's dress shoes off.

"Oh the same thing as what happened to my lord." Melody smirked at me as I hid my face from Naomi.

"Oh she didn't tell me what happened!" Naomi sighed faking being hurt. "She never tells me anything these days"

"Fine fine fine! But I'm doing it in Veronin so he doesn't write it all down" I sighed pointing to Kyoya. Naomi giggled and shrugged "_So Simon and Kuro went missing and we all met up outside the forest to rescue them kami and __him__ showed up and he had an enchanted whip. I got hit first Hikari and Kairi protected me and when Melly was running to hit him Kami got to her ankle" _I breathed in and leaned against a wall panting a bit out of breathe from that.

"Wow…my lord I didn't think you would be able to explain it that quickly." Melly giggled.

"Yeah dang mix you've gotten better at that, probably from singing so much" Naomi remarked handing Melly one of the pills she gave me.

"Hmm you know I've never heard you sing before Mikaito…" Kyoya stated seemingly distant. I looked at him like 'are you seriously saying that here' but then I realized he doesn't know how Naomi is.

"OH mix you should sing something for him," she enthusiastically chirped while wrapping Melody's foot in a bandage. I sighed knowing she wouldn't let me slip away from it.

"Fine, but I'm only doing a verse and it's gonna be English." I looked over to Kyoya "Kay?"

He nodded and smirked "I finally get to hear the prestigious Mikaito Tskamato sing" I face palmed but stood up a bit.

"Fine this song is called Rolling Girl,"

I breathed in and smiled a bit, I had a music-box of this song my father gave me long ago before he died. I always loved this song.

Mikaito:

**A rolling girl is always far away**

**In her dream world she longs to stay**

**So much noise buzzing round inside her head**

**All the worries never end; all the worries never end...**

**"No problem" is so easily said**

**But now, is there any meaning left?**

**She fails once more, fails once more**

**After searching for the odd one out in the crowd,**

**She starts spinning again...**

**One more time, one more time**

**"I think I will keep rolling on today too"**

**And so she says, so she says**

**Making sure that each of her words is sincere**

**"Are you okay? No, I'm in a daze**

**Trying to escape but I just don't see the point.**

**Maybe I should just stop breathing."**

**(Lyric credits to Zoozbuh on YouTube) **

I sat down and opened up my eyes to see him completely shocked. I smirked "What never hear a girl sing before?" He immediately umm "fixed" his face to hide his shock.

"Hmm your very good Mikaito" he smirked at me while Melody stood up and said her goodbye to everyone.

"Well why else would I be the leader of our choir?" I scoffed. "And shouldn't we get back to the host club?"

"Yes Tamaki is most likely waiting for us."

"Kay, bye Naomi _well now you know where I live~"_ I chirped to Naomi and I rolled my sleeve back down.

She smiled and said "_Don't worry, I won't stalk you…much"_

"This is why you're my friend." I sighed and closed to the door and stepped into the hallway with Kyoya. Which I mean, since nobody was in the hallway but us it was super fricken creepy.

"What were you two saying just now?" Kyoya asked intrigued as we started walking.

"Oh umm nothing just a joke." I smiled waving my hand as if I blowing the question off. Then I stopped suddenly "Hey Kyoya…"

"Yes?"

"Where's my bag…?" I questioned looking back towards the nurses office.

"Most likely with Tamaki, he was the one to stay at the host club." He remarked and started to walk again.

I growled a bit lowly "It better be…"

"What was that Ms, Tskamato"

"Oh umm nothing…"

**So umm yeah i asked Zoozbuh on youtube to use the lyrics so yeah...R&R pplz**

**Until next chapter, peace love and flying mint bunny's**


End file.
